exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer
Necromancer Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: Simple melee * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Charisma * Skills: Choose two from Insight, Perception, History, Religion, Deception, and Persuasion. Equipment * (a) leather armor or (b) hide armor * (a) sickle or (b) any simple melee weapon * short bow with 10 arrows * a skull from an animal of your choice * common clothes Raise Dead At 1st level, you may raise the Corpses of dead enemies, who have been dead for less than 1 minute and have a CR rating less than 1, equal to your proficiency level as a bonus action. They are Undead in addition to their other creature types, can make a melee attack with simple, non magical melee weapons, have a walk speed of 20 feet, cannot swim or climb, have an AC of 14, and have their own initiative bonus equal to the creature's halved (rounded down), but cannot do anything unless you command it to. Their hit points are equal to the creature's halved (rounded down) and they gain a vulnerability to holy damage. Create Specter At 1st level, you may create a Specter that fights for you until your next turn. Each turn, they target a creature of your choice with a ranged spell attack of 30 feet that deals 1d6 necrotic damage. They cannot move, swim, or climb, have an AC of 11, and cannot speak, read, or write. Once damaged before your next turn, they disappear. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Spell Casting Ability At 1st level, you may choose cantrips and spells from the Warlock spell list. Intelligence is your spell casting ability. Your spell save DC is equal to 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus. Undead Assistance At 3rd level, you may have a target Corpse or Specter you have raised to have an advantage on their next attack roll. If you do, they have a disadvantage on their next attack roll. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Strengthen Bones At 3rd level, you may have a target Corpse have a walk speed of 30 feet for 1 minute. Afterwards, they have a walk speed of 10 for 1 minute. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Frenzy At 6th level, you may target a hostile creature and have all Specters and Corpses be forced to attack that creature at least once. Specters gain an advantage on their next attack roll against that creature and Corpses have their walk speed increase to 30 feet. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Raise Skeleton At 9th level, you may raise Skeletons equal to your proficiency bonus from a fallen enemy who has died for longer than 1 hour. Skeletons have their own initiative bonus equal to yours, but cannot do anything unless you command them to, can attack with a melee attack that deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage and cast a ranged spell attack that deals 1d4 + your proficiency bonus necrotic damage, have a movement speed of 30 feet, and have hit points equal to 7 and also have a vulnerability to holy damage. Their AC is equal to 10 and any critical roll made against a Skeleton, the damage is tripled. Costly Revival At 11th level, whenever you reach 0 hit points, you may instead destroy all Corpses, Skeletons, and Specters to bring yourself back to half your maximum hit points (rounded down). You may only do this if their is at least 1 Corpse, Skeleton, or Specter and you may do this once until a long rest is needed. Raise Army At 14th level, you may double the amount of Corpses, Skeletons, and Specters that you currently have. You may do this once per long rest. Raise Phantom At 17th level, you may raise a Phantom from a fallen enemy who has died for more than 1 minute. Phantoms have a flying speed of 50 feet, can make a ranged spell attack that deals 2d6 necrotic damage, have a melee bite attack that deals 1d6 piercing damage, and can make a melee attack that deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage, but kills them in the process. They have hit points equal to your level, have an AC of 13, and have a vulnerability to holy damage. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Lord of The Dead At 20th level, you may have all Corpses, Skeletons, Specters, and Phantoms be killed and give yourself a bonus to your damage rolls equal to the amount of creatures lost this way for 1 minute. You may do this once until a long rest is needed.